LOZ Twilight Princess: The Fourth Triforce
by Jasondude8
Summary: An unlikely hero joins with link on his quest, carrying a hidden piece of the triforce. ON HOLD indefinitely.


This is twilight princess, with a different perspective from a different character. I hope it turns out to be ok. Give me advice, I came up with this not 5 minutes before i started typing... anyway, If you think it is good, review, and I will continue.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Intro

_Everyone knows about the legend of the triforce. the three forces, of power, wisdom, and courage, said to give ultimate power to whoever obtains all three. However, only a few, a very select few, know about the secret. Hidden in the triforce, there is another power, _

_forgotten, but still there. Without this power, the triforce cannot operate properly, and it is rarely carried by a chosen one. In fact, so hidden is this power, that only the Sages know of it's power, and even then, not all of it. The name of the power? It has no name. At _

_least, not yet._

_end intro._

I woke just as the moon rose into the sky and stretched, popping my bones into place. I had been resting the past couple of days after taking that heavy fall. Now that I was well rested, I felt as if I had enough energy to go for at least tonight and tomorrow with little

trouble. I rose from my position on the field and continued on my way. I entered the woods. I found myself looking at a rickety looking bridge that may very well fall if too much weight was put on it, but I proceeded across anyway. Passing a small hut, I slipped along

towards the small town that was here. Luckily for me, almost everyone was asleep and did not notice my entrance. I slinked low to the grass on all fours and snuck past the one guy who was awake and continued towards the farm. The gate was closed? So what? I

jumped it and continued towards the stables, intending to wreak some havoc.

Unfortunately for me, my plans were interrupted by the farmer guy noticing me in the split second the moon peeked out from behind a cloud.

"Beast! Get out of here!"

He ran at me with a pitchfork while I hightailed it out of there. Yet somehow, the whole town seemed to hear, and several guys came out with swords, most metal. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I passed the tree house, just as a guy came out with a big stick

of wood shaped vaguely like a sword. I barely got out of the way as he jumped at me and brought it down hard. I was only too glad to make my escape. I managed to run back to the hut and take a peek back. I was safe. I sighed deeply. This was not the first time I

had been caught like this. It usually took a night or two before the heat died down, so I sat down to rest. I observed myself in the reflective thing on the side of the hut. I didn't look too bad, just like my usual self. I stood about waist height to a man when on all fours,

however in the dark he probably would not notice, my coat blending in almost perfectly in the night. The perfect example of a wolf, except for the fact that I was all alone. I fell asleep in remorse, I was tired of being alone in this boring life.

Waking the next morning for some reason, I immediately sensed something wrong. I heard all the normal sounds of the morning, but to the north, a profound silence. I opened my eyes and looked in that direction. So early, It would have been hard for a human to

see, but through my eyes, I saw it perfectly. An immense black wall was moving ever so slowly in my direction, and it was quite close. Whatever it was, I wasn't about to let myself get caught up in it. I turned to run, when several black creatures fell from the sky and

landed right in front of me. Backing away, I sensed that they were related to the wall, but that was all I could tell. A few of them charged at me, and I jumped back, right into some kind of barrier which sent a brief charge of electricity through my body, paralyzing me.

Recovering slightly, I jumped to the side to avoid another one, but ended up crashing into yet another one. I did what any wolf should do. I bit down hard, and ripped an artery thing out of it. It was fairly effective against the first one, so I tried it on the second, and the

third. The strategy worked out marvelously well, until there was only one left. Just as I was preparing to finish this one off, it screamed. The scream was so piercing that my ears went into immediate pain and I ineffectively covered them with my paws to try and drown

out the noise. What I failed to notice was the fact that all the fallen had risen again, that one was right behind me, bringing it's claw down in attack, and that the black wall was overrunning the field. Mind numbing pain came over my back, and I collapsed. One of the

creatures grabbed me by the throat, and started carrying me to the wall, me too injured to resist. It carried me right through the wall, and a feeling of passing through water went over me. For a few split seconds, I felt a feeling of vertigo. Then, pain erupted from the

top of my paw, and three tiny triangles liked together appeared, causing the creature to drop me on the ground. A small empty area in between them began glowing, and then the pain spread to the rest of my body, numbing my mind, and erasing my thoughts. I

blacked out.


End file.
